


#57 Hero

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [57]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, trying to be a hero will only get you killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#57 Hero

"Stop!" Ash shouted, approaching the man who stood next to a truck. In the back of the truck were several Pokémon that the man had just captured. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, stepping in front of Ash. His red cheeks sparked with electricity.

The Pokémon poacher turned around and snorted in contempt. "I see. You're one of those people who always has to be the hero, aren't you? You just love to go sticking your nose in and saving the day, I'll bet."

Ash clenched a fist. He couldn't abide people who stole Pokémon or captured them only for personal gain. It just wasn't right. "Let those Pokémon go right now," he demanded.

"Did nobody ever tell you something, kid?" The poacher was reaching into the back of his pants, watching Ash with an intent gaze. His mouth twitched in a dangerous smile.

Brock noticed the motion. "Ash, be careful!"

"Sometimes, being a hero can get you killed." Immediately, the poacher pulled out a pistol and aimed it toward Ash, squeezing the trigger.

Luckily, thanks to Brock's warning, Ash had had enough time to move but he wasn't quick enough. The bullet slammed into his right side and sent him flying through the air. Pain exploded through his body as he hit the ground and he rolled over, groaning.

"Ash!" Brock and Dawn cried out in unison, running to the young trainer's side. The poacher leaped into the van and drove away.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Brock had his Poké Gear out and was frantically tapping on it.

"Ash, hold on." Dawn was pressing a towel against the gunshot wound, trying to stop any more of his precious life fluid from leaking out. "It's going to be okay. Just hang on."

Ash's world turned grey and fuzzy. Brock, Dawn and Pikachu's voices were distorted to the point where he could barely understand them. His eyes slid shut as he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
